NEW.006
NEW.006 'is a harmful-class N.E.W. entity, the first of its kind. It was discovered in layer 4, residing in a restaurant known as '.. Discovery NEW.006 was discovered by Communicator, Bean Based Life Form, dave and the Tick Tock Tormentor in a restaurant in layer 4, named “.”. When the explorers tried to order the challenge menu, a strange black blob, roughly 1m across, known only as ‘the chef’ appeared and told the explorers to look into his “true eye”, which the materialised above the blob. This blob will henceforth be referred to as NEW.006-1. LOG.1: Communicator & Bean Based Life Form * Communicator was asked to look at NEW.006-1’s true eye, and was told that he would achieve ‘enlightenment’ upon ‘finishing his meal’. * A strange man appeared behind communicator in a mirror. * Upon smashing the mirror, the man stabbed communicator directly through the eye. * At this point, Bean Based Life Form looked into NEW.006-1’s eye, and it seems he was able to join Communicator’s challenge. * After a shard of glass almost killed an innocent bystander, Bean Based Life Form was almost killed by a large jelly that materialised out of thin air. This forced him to regenerate from a single remaining bean. * Communicator and Bean suddenly realised that this jelly was their ‘meal’, and that consuming it would mean achieving ‘enlightenment’. * After finishing the jelly, the eye of NEW.006-1 disappeared, and a voice was heard telling them that they had successfully achieved ‘enlightenment’. LOG.2: dave * dave was asked by NEW.006-1 to look into it's eye, and that he would receive enlightenment upon finishing his meal. * dave started hearing the voice of his lost father, Jeffery, saying that he had made some marsh mallows for him to eat. * Upon choosing an indescribable color of marsh mallow, dave started to hallucinate, saying that he was surrounded by projections of Jeffery saying that he "was a disappointment". This caused dave to start breaking down and literally shake and cry. * After about 10 seconds of this, dave was shown a projection of the real Jeffery, who was holding out a white marsh mallow. dave described it as the most beautiful thing he had ever tasted. He heard Jeffery say to him "come find me", before the projection vanished. * The eye of NEW.006-1 disappeared, and dave was told that he had successfully achieved enlightenment. LOG.3: Ethereal Dardar * Dardar was asked by NEW.006-1 to look into it's eye, and was told that he would achieve enlightenment once he finishes his meal. * Dardar immediately experienced a harsh pain in his exoskeleton, and described reality melting away, starting with the table in front of him. * Dardar was then presented with an extremely large bowl, full of what was left of the melted reality, and a large spoon. * Reality started hardening, lowered in temperature significantly, and became the consistency of ice cream. * Dardar then ate the reality ice cream, describing the taste as similar to green salad. * Upon finishing the bowl, Dardar was transported to the table where he ordered, and was told that he had achieved enlightenment. Appearance NEW.006-1 is a black blob of mysterious liquid, approximately 1m across. It appears to respond to the name ‘the chef’, and is the trigger for the process of ‘enlightenment’. NEW.006-2 refers to the hallucinations and/or dangers that manifest while undergoing the process of enlightenment. Possible Dangers Due to the unpredictable nature of NEW.006, the full extend of its danger is unknown, although it seems to range from strong hallucinations to near-death scenarios.